This invention relates generally to telemicroscopic instruments and, more particularly, to telemicroscopic lens configurations for high quality optical imaging applications.
Telemicroscopic instruments are widely used for magnifying a work area during precision work such as delicate surgery, dental work, inspection of circuit board solder joints, and assembly of miniature parts. A typical telemicroscopic instrument includes a pair of telemicroscopic loupes which are adjustably mounted to an eyeglass frame or head mount. The telemicroscopic loupes combine the long working distance of the telescope with the high quality magnification of the microscope. This type of optical instrument provides the user with a magnified image of the work area with a field of view at about arm's length. However, conventional lens configurations for these instruments are either very complex, which causes the instrument to be heavy and bulky, or they provide low magnification and a narrow field of view. Accordingly, there has been a need for a light and compact telemicroscopic lens configuration having high magnification with a wide field of view. The present invention clearly fulfills this need.